Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, and interact with applications.
For example, some mobile computing devices provide a virtual keyboard that is accessible using touchscreen functionality of the device. In other examples, the mobile computing device includes a physical keyboard. Such physical keyboards may be backlit for use in low light scenarios. In yet other examples, the mobile computing device includes both physical and virtual keyboard functionalities.